Naruto and Rock Band
by sasukeXsakura-lover
Summary: What happens when the ninjas have the day off? Title is pretty... self explanitory. hehehe! pairings: sasusaku, inoshika, nejitenten, hinanaru T to be safe, just language


'Boredom, I am so freaking bored. What is there to do? … I'M DYING HERE!!'

"ARGH!" screamed a very frustrated Naruto, so frustrated that he is even pulling out his spiky blonde hair.

"Hn, what in the world are you doing you dobe?" demanded a grouchy Sasuke, complete with the infamous Uchiha glare. Naruto gladly returned the gesture.

"Entertain me chicken butt." Naruto requested. Too stunned for anything else, Sasuke just began twitching.

"Number one: My hair does not look like a friggin chicken okay? Number 2: Why should I have to entertain an irritable idiot? You're the one who invited yourself over in the first place." grumbled Sasuke.

"Humph!" pouted Naruto, "You're always testy when Sakura is gone-OW!" Naruto began to rub his new bruise that was materializing on his noggin. Seeing as Sasuke bonked him on his cranium.

"Hn shut up baka."

"Make me teme…"

As you can see, Naruto and Sasuke are not getting along very well, although you cannot blame them. All the ninjas including the rookies and Team 9 have the day off. Of course, since the ninjas all are used to missions and the training and all that time consuming things, so none of them have anything to do. Which is exactly why Naruto decided to go see Sasuke, because Sasuke has all the coolest games that have come out recently. Instead he found Sasuke staring out a window thinking God knows what.

"Go watch T.V. or something, that should give you at least five minutes of distraction from this dreadful and mind numbing day." sighed Sasuke rubbing his temples.

Like Ben Franklin inventing the light bulb, a bright radiance lit up Naruto's face.

"Okay!" he agreed enthusiastically. And in a maximum of five seconds Naruto ran all the way to the other side of Sasuke's big mansion, propped himself up on Sasuke's king size bed, and turned on the T.V. Then he popped a potato chip in his mouth.

"Aw man! Stupid infomercials!!" he murmured with his mouthful, and threw the chips at the screen.

'Hmm, might as well see what its abo-'

"OH MY GOD!" screeched Naruto. Then all of a sudden…

BOOM! The door flew open and there was Sasuke, his foot sticking out in front of him as if he just kicked

open the door.

"What happened?!" shouted Sasuke. He thought that a ninja or something broke into his house.

Slowly, Naruto turned his head while his face was in a big O. Then it broke out into a smile.

"I KNOW WHAT I WANT TO DO!!" exclaimed Naruto. At first Sasuke just stared at him with a horrified expression, but slowly the information began to sink in.

'There is no evil morbid chipmunk out on the kill for me, and Itachi didn't actually bleach his hair and chop it off to his shoulders… that's good.'

"What do you want to do?" asked Sasuke in monotone, trying to forget how out of character he was acting.

"Look!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his shoulders and wheeled him to the front of the television. Moreover, there, in front of Sasuke's luring onyx eyes was…

Rock Band.

Then an evil smirk appeared on Sasuke's face. Of course, Sasuke already _has_ Rock Band _and _he already conquered every level on all the instruments. Not to mention the karaoke part, but that had to be done in secrecy or the fan girls would have ganged up and him and attempted to "ravage" him. Thinking this he involuntarily shuddered.

'Why the heck is he smirking like his weasely older brother for? I mean he isn't on the hunt and going in for the kill or anything…' pondered Naruto for a few moments.

"Dude, Sasuke do you have Rock Band?" asked Naruto, clearly eager to start banging on those oh so tempting drums.

"Yah I do, but to have a **complete **band, we need four people and so far we only have two." explained

Sasuke to Naruto as if he was a three year old wondering where milk comes from. (Cows of course, you silly Naruto-Chan!)

"Ah touché Sasuke, so far! We can go and remute- refruit- um, redute-"

"Recruit dobe." stated Sasuke irritated.

"Oh, heh heh! I was close, do not be so pushy! So yeah, I was thinking we could invite Shikamaru and Neji. Yah know cause we are all guys and we know them well and you like to get competitive and I'm not sure if you want Lee or not but maybe I should invite him because-"

"Stop!! We are seriously not letting Lee in a radius of 100 feet by my house all right? In addition, hn, fine with me if we invite Neji and Shikamaru. If Shikamaru even has the devotion to drag his lazy arse out of bed and walk over here. But I bet even sleep walking over here would be too troublesome for that lethargic loafer."

"Hm, darn you are right on that point for once." (Sasuke glares at Naruto) "But I could fix that easily!" bellowed Naruto while snapping his fingers.

Up went Sasuke's eyebrow. "How?"

"BWA HA HA HA!!" he cackled evilly. "Simple," began Naruto, "I will invite Sakura over and her friends: Tenten, Hinata, and Ino. You will be jumping out of your pants when Sakura comes so your grumpiness will not bother anyone. (At that point Sasuke turned bright red and not from anger…) Ino will come because Sakura is here and thus will motivate Shikamaru. Plus Tenten will simply make Neji want to come since he obviously has a thing for her.

"What about Hinata? Why have her come?" wondered Sasuke.

"Because she would be sad if all her friends but her would come," 'Figures,' thought Sasuke, 'still dense as ever.' He snickered in his head.

"And," continued Naruto, "I, uh, (He begins blushing light pink.) want Hinata to come also." mumbled Naruto at the end.

'… So he isn't **as **dense as before…' assumed Sasuke.

"Alright then, call all of them up." sighed Sasuke.

"Hm? Are you serious?!" questioned Naruto incredulously. I mean come on; Sasuke is never up for the social 'crap'.

"Hn, yes now hurry before I change my mind." grumbled Sasuke. But on the inside…

'**Heck yeah! Woo! Time to kick some butt on my game!' **cheered on his own little inner Sasuke.

'Hn, yeah woo.'

"Alright Sasuke! I'm going to call Sakura okay?" inquired Naruto to Sasuke, even thought he is right next to him. Then Naruto flipped out his orange flip phone and speed dialed Sakura's number.

"Hey Sakura its Naruto! No, I do not need to go to the hospital already, Sasuke and me we wondering if you and Tenten, Hinata, and Ino wanted to come over and check out Sasuke's smoking new game… No, it is not perverted… for the love of French toast Sakura! It is Rock Band- ow! … you know you can really scream loud when you do not realize it. Ah! Err, sorry about that comment! But you will come and bring the others right? … Okay thanks! And tell Ino to threaten Shikamaru to come over also! Thanks Sakura, and geeze I didn't know you were so happy for Rock Band. Yup, later." he snapped his phone shut just in time to hear the end of Sasuke's call to Shikamaru. Whom apparently was harder to negotiate with, well for the moment.

"Sigh, listen, you better come or else Ino will personally see to it that your life is like living with the devil alright? Okay see you in a few." then Sasuke shut his awesome midnight blue flip phone.

"What did Sakura say?" asked Sasuke nonchalantly.

"Oh, they are all coming over with Sakura. So they should be her as soon as they can… You know, Sakura seemed kind of different after I mentioned Rock Band to her, I wonder what was up with that…" lingered Naruto.

"Hn, probably nervous because she never played it and is probably going to suck." Sasuke sneered.

But Naruto still seemed doubtful, Sakura sure didn't **sound** nervous. Maybe he is just over thinking his conversation.

"Maybe…"

DING DONG DANG! (lol what a dorky doorbell)

Both boys glanced at each other and skipped (Naruto skipping and Sasuke taking graceful strides) to the door. Sasuke grasped the icy doorknob and eased open the door.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Hi Naruto-niichan!" greeted Sakura with an eager smile and voice. She stepped aside for the others to go first, and one by one everyone made their way inside. Sakura being the last one ambled next to Sasuke towards the living room where Rock Band was located.

"Hn, nervous Sakura?" teased Sasuke with a slight smile.

"Why? I mean, Rock Band can't be that hard." Sakura said mischievously. "In fact, you don't mind if me and the girls go first right?" asked Sakura innocently.

Sasuke shrugged, not knowing what he was getting his self into. "Sure, fine with me. I don't mind if you guys embarrass yourselves." smirked Sasuke.

"Oh, we'll be fine. Just don't hold your breath for us, you might run out of air in the process."

At that moment the two made it to the living room.

"Hey Sasuke! On you're Rock Band, can we go online and pick any song we want?" Ino asked.

"Yawn, yup I've played his game before and you can do that." answered Shikamaru.

"Sweet…"murmured Tenten eying the electric guitar.

"You interested in the main guitar, too?" stated Neji surprised.

Tenten smiled, "Heck yah! You ready guys?"

"I'm r-ready Tenten, a-a-anytime y-you guys are." stuttered Hinata moving towards the drums.

"Our song Saku?" asked Ino picking up the bass guitar.

"Mmmhmm." answered Sakura grabbing the microphone and typing the song name into the game.

"We'll take turns going back and forth between each song alright?" stated Sasuke staring at Sakura.

'I wonder what song they could possibly be singing. Probably some High School Musical song or Ashley Tisdale…' thought Sasuke pitifully. (Sorry Ashley Tisdale fans, I seriously detest Ashley Tisdale. Ewe.)

Then something surprising happened to all the boys, a punk song came on. But which one is it… Sakura began to smile as the song began to run it course.

'_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin' like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out…_

_When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth_

'_I waited eight long months, she finally set him free _

_I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me_

_Two weeks and we'd caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile __J_

'_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away form you now_

_But God does it feel so good_

'_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

'_Cause God it just feels so…_

_It just feels so good_

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change_

_Once a whoe, you're nothing more sorry that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way!_

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_

_They want and what they like, it's "easy if you do it right"_

'_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!'_

'_Whoa I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good_

'_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

'_Cause God it just feels so…_

_It just feels so good…_

'_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving…_

'_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now…_

'_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good_

'_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

'_Cause God it just feels so…_

_It just feels so good_

"…"

All the guys' faces were like, 00 .

"Holy Captain Crunch!" exclaimed Naruto. "Where did you guys learn to play like that? And how did you

learn to sing Sakura?" The other boys were, too, utterly surprised that the girls played on the expert level and still got 100.

In other words, they were awesome!

"Well one day I was walking around the game store and it caught my eye." explained Sakura, "So I bought it and invited Hinata, Ino, and Tenten come over to play with. I guess we played a lot today because we were super bored." Now Sakura was smiling sheepishly.

'…, geeze that kind of reminds me of myself and Sakura. Dejavu…' thought Sasuke remembering all his

freaky fan girls. Ami, Karin, old Ino and many many more.

A now composed Sasuke stepped forward to speak.

"Alright, now that you guys are done I guess we will go next." Then all the guys stepped toward their respective spots. Naruto on the drums, Neji on guitar, Shikamaru on bass guitar, and Sasuke as the lead singer.

"So Sasuke, are we doing **thee** song?" yawned Shikamaru.

"Hn, yah."

All the girls waited with a burning curiosity to see what song they would play… Then all the girls' jaws declined in disbelief.

'_I judge by what she's wearing_

_Just how many heads I'm tearing_

_Off of assholes coming on to her_

_Each night seems like it's getting worse'_

'_And I wish she'd take the night off_

_So I don't have to fight off_

_Every Asshole coming on to her_

_It happens every night she works'_

'_They'll go and ask the DJ_

_Find out just what would she say_

_If they all tried coming on to her_

_Don't they know it's never going to work''_

'_They think they'll get inside her_

_With every drink they buy her_

_As they all try coming on to her_

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

_Here comes the next contestant'_

'_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do again_

_I'll watch you leave her limping_

_There goes the next contestant'_

'_I even fear the ladies_

_They're cool but twice as crazy_

_Just as bad for coming on to her_

_Don't they know it's never going to work'_

'_Each time she bats an eyelash_

_Somebody's grabbing her ass_

_Everyone keeps coming on to her_

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

_Hear comes the next contestant'_

'_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave her limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_There goes the next contestant'_

'_I'm hating what she's wearing_

_Everyone hear keeps staring_

_Can't wait till they get what they deserve_

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

_Hear comes the next contestant'_

'_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping'_

'_I wish you'd do it again_

_Each night seems like it's getting worse_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_This time somebody's getting hurt _

_There goes the next contestant'_

"…" This time it was the girls' time to be shocked. Not by the boys playing (duh they knew that their men were awesome at this game) but by the song's lyrics. Mwahahaha…

"Holy frick!" whispered Ino fiercely. She was clearly excited to spill the beans about something.

"Dude Sakura, that song totally reminds me of you and Sasuke!" continued Ino.

"Seriously, even though you guys aren't going out," persisted Tenten, "he is really overprotective."

By now the ever-present blush that adorns Sakura's cheeks when the topic of her and Sasuke being an

"item" decided to make it's presence known.

"Common guys, you really think he choose that song to send me some sort of discreet message?" stated Sakura.

All was silent till it was shattered by the least likely candidate.

"About time he freaking made a move." chimed in Hinata.

All the girls stared at Hinata with anime-confused faces.

"So, how did you girls like our playing?" said Naruto with his goofy fox grin.

"My my apple pie, that was friggin awesome!" screeched Ino, smothering a vermillion shaded Shikamaru with a hug.

"Ah, my troublesome kuniochi…" then he gave her a peck on the lips.

"Meh what the hell!" murmured Tenten in a nonchalant voice. She walked up to Neji who had one

eyebrow perched neatly on his creased forehead. "I thought, that that was some awesome playing." smiled

Tenten. "A very nice perk to my already flawless boyfriend."

"Ah, well that is some very delightful feedback." smirked Neji pulling Tenten onto his lap to fiddle

around with her. (ewe, I hope you are not thinking in a BAD way. I just meant he was sweet-talking to her, God you pervs!)

"Um Hinata?" surprisingly Naruto was blushing a salmon color.

"Y-yes N-Naruto-kun?" smiled Hinata.

"So, did you think I did okay on the drums? I mean, you did an awesome job and all that. Not to imply

anything rude or-" his babbling was cut off by Hinata's petite delicate lips meeting his. After the shock left Naruto's body he eased into the kiss. Once a few seconds passed the two had to stop to grab some oxygen for their demanding lungs

"Hmm, ya know I wish I would have saw Rock Band earlier…" mumbled Naruto.

"He he he." giggled Hinata happily, while Naruto put his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

Sakura was watching all of her friends happily, I mean, why wouldn't she be happy? All her closest buddies hooked up. Shikamaru and Ino, Tenten and Neji, and Naruto and Hinata. See? All are over enjoyed with each other. Except for … her and Sasuke. Thinking this, Sakura began to blush a light scarlet color.

'Meh, Sasuke is so egotistical and I am so annoying to him, he probably would rather go hang out with his personality than me…' she thought poorly.

"So, how did you like my choice of song?" stated Sasuke. It seemed to Sakura that Sasuke didn't mind being close to other beings today. Because for some reason he decided to stand one centimeter behind her back.

"In my honest opinion, it was really good. Yet, " answered Sakura in a smooth voice, "it was really familiar for some odd unknown reason." Hearing this caused a smirk to ascend on his nearly flawless features. (nearly flawless for one reason and one reason only, his face rarely shows emotion)

"How was it…familiar?" questioned Sasuke. Sakura turned around to face him, with one eyebrow raised in surprise.

"Well, for one thing you are always waiting for me once my shift is done at the hospital, glaring at every male within 20 feet of me. Not to mention the crazy rabid Karin who came by one day pronouncing that she was 'madly in love with me' and changed from being straight to lesbo. (lesbian) And every time a perv comes by you basically knock their heads off. Although it was really funny when you tackled Jiraiya like a mad possessive man."

Now, Sasuke had to chuckle at that last comment. Sakura thought he was laughing about the Karin part, so decided to make her comment more clear.

"What I meant by rabid Karin, was that at the time she was slightly frothy at the mouth. You know, rabies." stated Sakura seriously while waggling her fingers in a gross-out way.

Now poor Sasuke couldn't contain himself and started a full-out belly laugh. (HA HA HA! FEAR MY ABILITY TO WRITE!) But it only lasted approximately 2 seconds.

"…" Sakura was speechless. Seriously, did the cold and emo (supposedly) Uchiha Sasuke finally laugh a belly washer laugh? Sure it had a sad life span of 2 seconds, but come on here people! He actually believed in the art of making a funny noise to a particular ridiculous event! These things had to be remembered. Since they usually come around once in a lifetime… A very looong lifetime.

"-cough- Uh, that didn't happen." muttered Sasuke, obviously embarrassed.

"Oh, right. I must be imagining big mammoth snorts now."

Sasuke ducked his head down, face slightly flushed.

"Please Sakura." pleaded Sasuke through clenched teeth. Come on, he was pretty angry. It was bad enough he was out of character, but laughing? No way, no Uchiha would be caught being seen that ridiculous.

"Well…" then Sakura skipped forward and pecked him quickly on the cheek. "Sure, I'll let it slide." smiled Sakura.

Sasuke smirked. He knew Sakura would always remember. This meant blackmail on his part, but oh well!

Then, bit by bit Naruto and all the others' heads peeked over from behind the granite leather couch… And Neji was holding a video camera and everyone else had their phones flipped up, recording his belly laugh and other recent **events**.

"Well, it was a fun Rock Band Sasuke." said Shikamaru stifling a lazy laugh. (how can a laugh be lazy? Your imagination… well mostly mine)

"Yup, thanks for inviting us Sakura!" said Tenten smiling suspiciously.

'What are they all thinking? Something is out of wack…'pondered Sakura.

It may have not been noticeable at first. But each time someone spoke, they all inched towards the door. (Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji.)

Suddenly, all at once everyone glanced at each other. It seemed a secret message was passed through eye contact…

'Wait,' thought Sakura, 'why are they all looking at each other? And what is up with the cameras?'

"Gasp! NO WAY! YOU GUYS-" she was cut off by Naruto.

"So see you later Sasuke-teme and Sakura-niichan!" the words came out super rushed when they left Naruto's lips. SLAM! The door was shut.

"Sasuke!"

"What? What's wrong?" before Sasuke could ponder on the sudden change of happenings, Sakura grasped his hand and started tugging him somewhere. Which is now a big window in the entrée way.

"Look!" she pointed her finger to something out the window.

Sasuke followed her gaze, and when he found her discovery, he was confused.

"All of them are going to Neji and Hinata's family compound. Why?" asked Sasuke.

"Um, well…" started Sakura in a small voice. "Heh heh, they all recorded your colossal cackle on their phones or on Neji's camcorder." she ended nervously.

"WHAT?!" roared Sasuke. Oooh, he is pissed! Imagine the YouTube videos! All the fan girls, teachers, Hokage, and…Itachi's organization the Akatsuki!

"Come on Sakura! To the INTERNET!" then he picked her up bridal style and dashed up the stairs to his room. Once he got there he placed Sakura in a big comfy chair by the labtop on his desk. Then he pulled up another comfy chair for himself next to her.

Sasuke's room in one word is: massive. The room was at least the size of a cabin. (you know, lake cabins) A sleek black color coated his walls, and the carpet was a dark midnight blue shade. The bed was of course king-size and had soft fuzzy fleece blankets, a mixture of the colors of the walls and the carpet. Lucky Sasuke even had tons of pillows to accompany him. His walls were decorated with the Uchiha insignia, kunai, and shurikens. Plus a few scrolls here and there. On the wall in front of his bed was the big T.V. Naruto was watching earlier. His desk was practically bare except for two pictures. One was of Team 7 on their first day together. (You all have seen it before I am guessing) And the second was of Sakura after the chunin exams when her hair was chopped off.

Once all three of them (Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto) made it out alive of the Sound attack, Sasuke took action of Sakura's situation.

Sakura began to smile and reminisce on that time…

(Woo! We are traveling to thee abyss, the infamous **FLASHBACK!**)

_It was right after all the genin and teams left once the sound ninja were pounced and pummeled by Sasuke Uchiha. Team 7 was starting to set up camp so they could get some well-deserved rest._

"_Oh oh oh!! What can I do?! Come on I want to help set up camp!!" whined Naruto, sure HE is completely rested seeing as he was sleeping during the whole KA-POW fighting scenes._

"_Dobe, go get us some firewood. NOW." Sasuke was irritated by his constant chattering and wanted him gone, at least for the moment._

"_No way, not when you treat me like a dog! That's Kiba, I'm a freaking fox!" pointed out Naruto._

_Sakura sighed. 'Of all the times to be picky, it just HAD to be now!'_

"_Um, Naruto?" asked Sakura. "Could you please get me some firewood? I'm sure you could find TONS of good sticks seeing as Sasuke is SO exhausted, and I am really tired." pleaded Sakura._

_Now Naruto brightened up at the idea. "Sure Sakura! I can get you way more wood than Sasuke! (twitch from Sasuke.) Dattebayo!" then he sped off into the woods in search of precious firewood._

"_Phew! That should keep him busy for a while." stated Sakura to no one in particular. _

_Meanwhile, Sasuke kept staring at Sakura. Well, mostly her hair._

'…_What the hell? What is up with her hair? It's all chopped off at different angles and is jagged. Stupid Ino probably did it on purpose. Great, now I am all pissed because that hair is going to distract me.' For a couple of minutes Sasuke tried to distract his mind from her retarded hair job by Ino. (mean Ino-pig! Te he!!) Alas, distraction did not come. For he is an Uchiha, and when things are wrong they do what they think is right._

"_Sakura, get over here… please." he grumbled at the end._

"_Huh? Oh, okay Sasuke-kun." answered Sakura a little dazed. He looked kind of irritated and Sakura couldn't figure out why. Was it something she had done?_

"_Hn, sit." he commanded like she was a dog. _

_Like all obedient dogs do, Sakura listened and sat._

"_What are you going to do?" asked Sakura curiously._

"_Hmph, the hair cut Ino gave you is really atrocious. So I'm going to cut it myself. Seriously, your hair is really noticeable when it is crappy." Sakura began to retort when Sasuke stopped her._

"_I just realized that fact now, so no your hair has never been this ghastly." Sakura pouted, mad that Ino messed up her hair, yet happy because Sasuke is now fixing it._

_After a few seconds, Sasuke made an announcement._

"_Hn, okay I finished." but his hands lingered in her hair, all tangled for a few extra moments._

"_Thanks Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura happily._

_In reply Sasuke merely smirked at her._

_(Alright I think we have finished our AMAZING flashback. Back to the story! WOO!) _

"So Sakura, how do we know if they posted the video?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh, um go to and look under What's New." answered Sakura.

"… I so knew that." grumbled Sasuke sorely.

Sakura giggled inward.

Then she felt him go ice rigid, and she knew that something was wrong.

"Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?"

"…Oh kuso…" stated Sasuke out loud.

"What?" Sakura moved close to him and looked at the screen. Then her face turned raspberry or should I say, tomato red. Not because of embarrassment, a different reason.

"Oh My Gosh…" little laughs were starting to leak out of Sakura's body. She began shaking, while Sasuke was totally deflated like a balloon. Defeated like a tiger versus a cat.

On the screen was a picture for the Sasuke video, under Naruto's account. (RUN NARUTO RUN!)

"Um, Sasuke? Shouldn't we, ya know watch it?" asked Sakura casually.

"Why the heck wouldn't we?" replied Sasuke.

He double clicked on the play button and the screen became large. Both of them leaned into the screen at the same time, eyes as large as salad plates. (dinner plates is to cliché)

One minute, two seconds, and 30 milliseconds later.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Sakura was rolling on the floor laughing her guts out.

"WTH?!" yelled Sasuke surprised.

This video Naruto and the others made was somehow edited. So when Sasuke burped, it would rewind in the same speed and make him burp backwards than forwards, over and over until the video ended.

"Sigh that was freaking hilarious." Sakura wiped a tear from her eye. "Sorry I have to admit it but it is so true. I mean look, you have tons of people who favored this and commented. Though I'm sure it is all fan girls." she trailed off.

"Damn, look at that last comment. It's from… Ah hell no!" said Sasuke disbelieving his own onyx eyes.

"Who the heck is weaselmister19?" asked Sakura completely clueless.

"… My brother…" answered Sasuke reluctantly.

**Last comment: 30 seconds ago **

**From: weaselmister19 **

**I hate to admit it, but LMAO!! You are so weak! You can't even hold that wailing laugh for more that five seconds!! Man are you one nut case, must get it from me… I thought about going to kill you, but after seeing this. I call a truce, give me a buzz if you make any more ridiculous time killing videos. All the Akatsuki, especially Tobi enjoyed it.**

**From, You Know Who I Am… maybe**

"Wow, I didn't expect a truce." muttered Sasuke.

"Sigh, yah. But not as amazing as the video."

"Nobody is going to let this one go, huh?" said Sasuke looking at Sakura.

"Hm, nope. I'm pretty sure this will go for a long time." she answered looking into his entrancing eyes.

"Well, at least I have you with me. You know, to face all the fan girls and help me get through my soon to be miserable days. Am I right? Or completely wrong?" he asked.

Sakura smiled. Finally, Sasuke is giving her a chance she can't possibly pass up.

"Yeah, I would love to be your lifeline." laughed Sakura. Then Sasuke smiled and put Sakura's head on his shoulder, and then he rested his on her head; inhaling her scent. Both stared at the computer screen, until Sakura pushed play. In addition, the tormented Sasuke watched the video with his new beloved Sakura, until both had stomach aches, their faces hurt from smiling, and eyes pouring tears. Then for the next 15 min, they kept watching it. All because of a stupid game. Rock Band.

sasukesakurasasukesakurasasukesakurasasukesakurasasukesakurasasukesakurasasukesakurasasukesakura

Sakura: HAH! My name is on the banner more times than yours! (Sticks out tongue)

Sasuke: … Sakura, your name is on there as many times as mine. Eight to be exact.

Sakura: phooey, (pouts and pecks Sasuke on the lips)

Me: Okay, tell me how you like it. Even tips or ideas. I understand if you hate it. (I really will not know unless you review it! Hehehe!)

TILL NEXT TIME!! HUFFAH!


End file.
